Une rédaction et des gaffes
by Eyael
Summary: Gaston Lagaffe: Gaffeur, moi? M'enfin faut toujours qu'ils exagérent ceux là! Petites histoires sur les thèmes de la bande dessinée: animaux cuisine...


**Les animaux de compagnie**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gaston Lagaffe ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leur créateur André Franquin.

Un lieu de travail, c'est un lieu de travail ! Et qu'est ce qu'on est censés y faire ? Justement travailler, faire des taches utiles en y mettant son cœur et en aimant l'action, ah mais !

C'est qu'il y en a de l'action le lundi matin à la rédaction Spirou : entre les planches à recevoir, les illustrations, les rubriques à compléter ce qui est à envoyer à l'imprimerie… Bref : Un tonneau des danaïdes en phylactères et dessins !

Le lundi matin, c'est aussi le moment où on peut en profiter pour ramener des souvenirs de chez soi, échanger autour d'un café entre collègues les dernières anecdotes.

_Un lundi huit heures du matin_

Coup de chance d'avoir la paix pour toute la matinée, se dit Gaston avec un grand sourire. Les réunions pour la commercialisation d'albums devraient avoir lieu plus souvent.

Bon, ben c'est pas le tout mais il va falloir que je me mette au boulot. Et en plus j'en ai pour un gros bout de temps ajoute il en soupirant. Car force est de constater que l'attitude encore plus renfrognée de la mouette rieuse perchée sur une armoire n'augure pas grand chose de bon. Même chose pour le chat qui a commencé à cracher, poils hérissés, visiblement persuadé qu'on veut s'accaparer ses précieuses boites de Miaoumiam.

_Même jour. Dix heures du matin. _

Aaaah, il n'y a pas à dire mais un café ou un chocolat chaud avec une petite brioche, c'est le bonheur. Qui plus est après avoir achevé une bonne partie d'un travail de la plus haute importance.

Mieux encore : Quand quelqu'un que vous appréciez beaucoup vient vous voir et engage une conversation agréable. Ce qui est précisément le cas en cet instant.

-Ho Monsieur Gaston, c'est fou ce qu'elle est adorable ! Elle est à craquer, quelle pauvre petite chose…

-Boah, je n'allais pas les laisser s'acharner contre cette petite bête M'oiselle Jeanne, répond Gaston avec sa nonchalance si caractéristique. Mais à la campagne, les superstitions stupides ont la vie dure hélas.

-Vous au moins, vous avez un cœur d'or Monsieur Gaston. Pourvu que les choses se passent bien, minaude Jeanne en reposant sa tasse de café.

Il faut que je vous laisse, Monsieur Boulier exige que je lui porte les dernières fins d'exercice de ce mois. Bonne journée Monsieur Gaston, et toi, ne sois pas aussi jalouse, ajoute elle à la mouette toujours aussi furieuse.

Devant l'expression de totale béatitude qu'affiche la rouquine dossiers dans les bras, Lebrac se dit qu'il se passe encore quelque chose de bizarre ou pire inquiétant.

Qu'est ce que ça sera cette fois ? La réorganisation de la documentation ? Des nouveaux modèles « design » de fauteuils ? Ou plus simple : Une nouvelle expérience de « chimie amusante » ?

De toutes façons, il existe une manière simple et efficace de savoir : demander directement à l'artiste.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-M'enfin, pourquoi pas ? C'est inoffensif, discret et gentil. Tu ne vas tout de même pas dire le contraire ?

-Oui mais enfin tu avoueras que voir ça dans un bureau c'est… inhabituel, finit il par lâcher à mi chemin entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement.

-C'est justement ça qui fait la différence entre NOTRE rédaction et les autres. Si nos lecteurs savaient quelle attentions on porte à ces petites bêtes, ils nous aimeraient davantage.

Gros soupir de découragement comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas mais alors VRAIMENT PAS une bonne idée ?

-Et puis regarde ton chat, ta mouette : dans peu de temps ça risque de faire des étincelles. Je ne te parle pas de ta souris.

-Ohoo dis, faut pas exagérer ! Ca prendra sans doute du temps mais tu connais mon fluide avec les animaux. Hein quoi hmmm ?

Comment mais comment d'un simple regard calme et d'un sourire confiant peut il vous donner l'impression que vous avez perdu la partie, que vous êtes échec et mat ?

Un dernier regard sur la lampe de bureau, nouveau soupir.

-Oh et puis zut, fais comme tu veux Gaston ! Du moment que tu la gardes dans ton bureau, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Mais, ajoute il avec un geste embarrassé de la main quand Prunelle fera sa connaissance, tu risques d'en entendre causer du pays !

-Bin ! Y a pas mort d'hommes quand on a des animaux !

Décidément, il ne changera jamais se dit Lebrac blasé avant de regagner son atelier. Il n'y a rien de particulièrement grave donc au boulot ! L'illustration de Sammy ne va pas se faire toute seule.

_Même jour 13 heures trente de l'après midi_

Suspense, mystère énigme et compagnie. Une matinée en laissant LE gaffeur tout seul c'est pas un couac. Non c'est une catastrophe voire même un cataclysme, pire : une calamité qui vous attend !

Va falloir aller vérifier si tout est normal dans ce capharnaüm autrement appelé bureau.

L'oreiller sur le bureau, le courrier en retard tombé par terre, la boule de bowling dans le coin de l'armoire entrouverte…

Le chat dingue qui pour une fois est endormi sur la chaise roulante, ce chameau de mouette rieuse qui a lâché un ricanement en guise de bienvenue.

Ouf, non finalement tout est normal ! Mais hé hoo qu'a il bien pu engranger dans l'armoire ? Qui est à moitié dans la pénombre qui plus est ? C'est louche, faut aller voir ça de plus près.

_Trente secondes plus tard. _

-ROGNTUDJUUUU !Ou est encore passé Lagaffe ?!

Il y a de l'orage dans l'air se dit Lebrac tout en débouchant son flacon d'encre de chine.

-Serait ce trop vous demander Gaston ce que ce rogntudju d'oiseau fiche ici ?

-Bin je suis allé voir le père Gustave, les voisins ont manqué la coincer et voulaient la clouer sur la porte de la grange sots et méchants qu'ils sont.

-Et donc, vous leur avez proposé de garder cette pauvre et innocente créature avec vous dans l'attente de lui trouver un nouveau foyer c'est bien ça ? Achève Prunelle dont le visage devient de plus en plus rouge.

-Hé oui. Tu verras, tu t'y attacheras vite. Regarde, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle se plait dans cette armoire ajoute il en désignant d'un geste de la main la chouette effraie qui les observe sagement installée sur son étagère.

-Vous avez vraiment décidé de porter malheur aux contrats ? Ou d'installer un zoo ici ? Rogntudjuu d'rogntudju d'rogntudjuu…

Une pipe, le tabac, vite. Avant d'exploser et de virer tout ce petit monde hors du bureau.

« Et le pire, c'est que j'aurais du m'y attendre venant de Gaston. » soupire Prunelle devant son bureau.


End file.
